We propose to study epigenetic changes in normal breast epithelial cells responding to physiological stimulation and environmentally perturbation. Integrative omic approaches will be used to determine global chromatin profiles in estrogen receptor (ER)1-positive cells stimulated with ligands. Complex regulatory networks of ER1 signaling are activated with concomitant alterations of chromatin in responsive genes. The expression of these genes then returns to the basal level. Chromatin is in a semi-open state, poised to receive transcription factors or repressors when signaling is activated by the next cycle of ligand. The homeostasis of chromatin dynamics is perturbed when epithelial progenitor cells are continually exposed to estrogenic plasticizers like bisphenol A (BPA). We hypothesize that a subset of responsive genes is reprogrammed to undergo permanent silencing. Step-wise acquisition of repressive histone marks, polycomb repressors, and DNA methyltransferases may take place in these genes. This injury information can be heritably transmitted to the differentiated progeny, and DNA methylation is progressively accumulated in target CpG islands. Epigenomic mapping of these CpG islands may identify potential biomarkers that are used as environmental sensors for monitoring human exposures to environmental estrogens.